A love for a Woman
by Maths
Summary: The gang become disrupted. Quistis finds her own destiny and Seifer is a part of it. Squall and Rinoa move on treacherous ground as they try to find each other.Zell departs for a tour around the world.(Chapter 7 Added R&R plz )
1. A fainting

Disclaimer: 

I would like to point out that most of the Characters belong to our beloved Squaresoft and I'm not taking any honors for these creations.

Author note: 

For all you Quifers, Zelphies, Kinneas out there I would point out that this story has nothing to do with any hatred towards any of the characters affected by my story so don't get personal on this one. This is also my first fic so go easy on me with your judgement.

_God it's beautiful! _Taking down his raised hand that protected his eyes from the gazing sun, 

Seifer turned around and looked at the Garden as it passed and kept going towards the sea.

_Wish I could go back… but they'd probably kill before I could say "HI" _slumping with his shoulders he let his head down and suppressed any kind of tears that would be in his eyes.

Turning towards his companions… his POSSE he couldn't help but smile when he saw an all soaked Raijin trying to get up on the pier while a vicious Fujin standing above him with a smirk. _At least they don't blame me… or do they? _ The last days had been a torment but he knew that this was only the beginning, there could be no remorse.

He could feel the accusing stares at his back as soon as he walked in Balamb _But that's what I deserve, betrayer of hope and creator of lies_ that's what I am, he lowered his head in absolute defeat his shoulders began to shake violently.

Rajin looked at Seifer then looked back at an agitated Fujin to get her attention, Fujin noticed Rajin's sighing and they both turned to face the blonde boy.

Raijin was trying to get of from the pier but it was more difficult than what he had expected, due to the weight of his clothes it was more than an effort to get up. When he finally got up he scratched himself at the back of his head feeling kinda emberassed.

"Awww come on Seifer ya can't blame all what happened on ya'self ! Ya know! He gestured with his hands before him and shook his head, and trying to get a glance at Fujin.

Fujin quickly nodded to show she agreed "AFFIRMATIVE" she said with her loud voice and made a sweeping gesture with her left hand.

Seifer realized that they were talking to him and quickly put up his head so he could face them and put on a smile, although the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"No dummy I'm not blaming myself I was blaming you for catching more fish than I do!" 

Seifer lowered his eyebrows and gave him a dangerous glimpse with his icy green eyes.

Raijin winced at this remark "Huh?" startled he began stammering "I…I... I'm s…s.s.sorry Seifer" Seifer threw his head up in a laugh, putting his hand on his forehead and shook it in disbelief "Don't be, I was just kidding. Damn can't you spare me the pity, I'm fine how many times do I have to tell you?" he glared at both of them as if to challenge them to say something he didn't want to hear, actually he did want to hear it so he could bark at them. 

Both of Rajin and Fujin looked at each other and in unison voice answered "Whatever you say Seifer" A little disappointed Seifer turned his back at them and hid his facial expression that was frustration.

__

Damn them, if I can't do anything about it then forget about it "You guys hungry I'm kinda tired of eating fish Eveready" After leaving garden there hadn't been much money coming in on his account, nor on his Posse's account either. 

They had quit their jobs in Garden. So he would make himself a living of selling rare items of monsters he had defeated together with his POSSE or Items he had refined by winning in Triple triad, it wasn't much but it kept him alive.

"AFFIRMATIVE" came Fujin enthusiastic reply, she was nodding and smiling at the same time

"Oh Yeah " Rajin began dancing some sort of war dance and singing "We're gonna eat Pizza" over and over until Fujin kicked him on his knee "IMBECILE" swiping her hand in a wave of disgust. "OWWW.. what was that good for ??" Raijin was jumping on one foot round and round and whining something about that he wasn't gonna take it any more and that if Fujin ever did it again he was going to do something vicious to her, but for now he was to hungry to do something about it, so he would settle for a pizza as a payment for her kick. Of course Fujin wasn't going to pay anything to an imbecile and peabrain like Raijin and she wasn't going to eat pizza they were going to eat at a normal restaurant. And Seifer wanted some hot dogs or maybe even an hamburger or some sort of fast-food with lots of ketchup on.

This was usually the time when the three of them began arguing about which restaurant they were going to eat at. Today Seifer wasn't in the mood for arguing, "come, we'll eat at that newly open place neither of has been to so lets check it out… right ? "

There wasn't any objections, as they headed to the town Seifer couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for him, then an strange thought entered his mind and he nearly stumbled on the flat asphalt _I wonder what Quistis is doing ? _he blinked a couple of times

__

I must be loosing it !, she'd give me that all and mighty I'am the Instructor and your so out of line stare if I'd show my face for one second But as Seifer walked with his friends the last thought gave him comfort.

Suddenly he was in a much better mood, he knew that that Quistis was safe and sound and that made him smile an genuine smile. "Come on guys I'll race you to it" Then he ran while two dumbfounded friends wondered what could have made Seifer change mood that fast, they looked at each other and began running for all they were worth.

From a boat further away from where Seifer and his Posse had been a silverhaired man in a cloak came out on the deck. He looked after the Posse and grinned an evil and wicked smile.

Fires of a madman lit in his green eyes "Your days in life is over murderer " his voice was like saw gnawing bones." Soon very soon you and yer hearties will burn in hell…. and your pathetic rival that drove you to make your slaughter tour across the world, it's his fault as much as it is yours, he shares your responsibility he to shall pay and pay he will" He began to laugh louder and louder. He didn't even notice the tears that was streaming down his cheeks, he kept on crying and laughing until another man in a cloak appeared on deck, he was a bit shorter then the first but he was still tall. "The men has been dispatched sir " he said and saluting the laughing madman. The silverhaired man turned his eyes towards the annoying insect and fixated his eyes on him, which made the other man, wince as if in pain. "Excellent, now it's only a matter of time. Do you have the arresting order from Laguna with you" confused the other man looked around and stammered "b..b..b..but I thought you had it… sir"

"HAHAHA… yes_ I_ have it , now contact Balamb garden show the paper to Cid kramer and he can't refuse aiding our cause" the silverhair gave the soldier the paper and then focused his eyes on Seifer back as if he was trying to pierce his heart from where he stood.

"Now begone you insect ! if you fail…. " the voice was full of threat "You know the price for

failure " the other man face turned pale "No sir I won't fail you sir" he bowed, head touching the floor and ran towards the ferry that was departing for timber.

The silverhair was still standing on the deck seeing Seifer and his Posse disappearing on the streets above the harbor.

"Yes he to will pay, I won't kill him.. NO that would be to merciful no I will take what he holds dearest to his heart that he even didn't know he had and I will defile it and give it back to him…. yes that's what I will do then I'll see how much he'll suffer then he'll understand" the silverhair began laughing again not so loud this time just a soft laugh accompanied to the wind and the water who was clucking against the boat. "Yes Squall Loire will suffer, Seifer Almasy will suffer as much he does only he must pay the ultimate price " now the man was holding the reeling with both hands and the wood began to crack beneath his hands until it finally cracked with a loud sound, the silverhair failed to notice the blood dripping from his hands. He was lost in his plans to make the perpetrators pay the price they had caused him and his country. 

In garden there was a victory and reunion party. It was cheerful and "IRVINEEEE when I get my hands on you you'll wish that your mother never had squeezed you out…. ARRGGGHH " Zell came crashing after Irvine with a furious look on his tattooed face, his teeth was stuck in a grimace that made one think of a wolf showing it's teeth. The cowboy held tight on his hat and kept running with Zell only a few paces behind grasping with his hands after him. 

"Why's that Zell ?…don't you like chili ?" panting and gasping but still with a smile on his face. "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A ……" Zell reached out with his hands again and clasped after Irvine "Just a little bit more !" Suddenly the cowboy changed direction and made Zell who had to much speed and blinded by his agitation fall right down in the pond of Garden. 

Irvine leaned forward and put his hands on his knees and panting. As Zell's head showed up the cowboy had a smile on his face again "That's right Zell drink as much as you can that chili ought to have made you thirsty !. An…" He didn't get further because he was busy running down the corridor with an all soaked and steaming Zell.

As he rounded the corner he ran into two female students "Sorry ladies got no time for kisses right now ! I got a pitbull after me… maybe later" with that he took his hat in one hand and bowed. "IRIVINE you'd better not be flirting with those girls cause if you do you've lost valuable time !" Irvine turned the back of the students with a smirk "nice meeting ya " then he began running with Zell almost glued to his back the two of them disappeared down the corridor.

Quistis shook her head looked at the running boys and giggled, after Seifer left Garden Irvine had been taken over the picking on Zell. It didn't went a day when Irvine didn't pull a prank on Zell, it was always harmless ones and never serious ones.

__

Where is he now ? startled she began walking she didn't want to think about that.

No Seifer was history, she needed to have something to do so she wouldn't fall into these broodings. _How ironic now I'am the broody one and Squall the teacher and friend _

She sighed and she felt warm and burning tears down her cheeks. _Damn Squall and that no good for nothing manstealer, I should be the one he loves not her. She and her silly smile and childish behavior! I'am I not a woman ? mature and understanding ? smart and athletic ?_

As she strode down the hallway of garden she barely took notice of the people asking her if the would go and dance or how fine she looked. It didn't matter to her, not when the only one whose interest she wanted to catch wasn't interested in her. Earlier that night she had seen Squall and Rinoa looking up at the stars and later on kissing, that had ripped a hole in her already fragile heart. She walked mindlessly for some time not talking to anyone. 

Quistis found herself in the training section. She was utterly frustrated when she entered the area.

__

How could he even kiss her ? Doesn't he understand that I've loved him since we where children ? She smashed a Granaldo to the ground dimly aware of it _He knew! I'am sure he knew that I loved him, but why doesn't he love me ? _She was sniveling now _I don't know if I can stand seeing them every day holding kissing hugging each other _Quistis hair fell in strands in a wild disorder and tears fell from her cheeks in a constant flow.

__

NO I can't stand it, stand the thought of them together I would go mad ! Quistis wasn't aware of the time but she had spent hours in the training center her clothes was a mess.

The sleeves were ripped and her Vest had several scars and she was bleeding from numerous small wounds on her body, which made her look even more terrible.

This was how Selphie and Xu found her disorientated and weak but she was still standing and holding her whip in her hand searching for more adversaries.

"MINE HIS MINE OR HE SHOULD BE MINE IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BITCH !" Quistis was screaming as two of her friends approached her, she was crying uncontrollable and shaking. "Mine he would kiss and hug _me _if it was for her " the last was a just whisper.

She turned to face the other two "He would be mine and we would be married" she whispered

Then she fell to the ground, through the fog she heard their voices far away.

"Selphie run to infirmary and get Kadowaki. QUICK she bleeding bad !" Then everything went black. 

__


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer:

The main characters in the game, plus a whole lot of other people aren't my creations it's surprisingly Squaresofts idea and concept, and I'm borrowing some of Capcoms and SNK's and Namco's characters to later on and maybe now.

Authors note:

Hey guys if I'm doing something wrong then tell I can't fix what I don't know isn't that right, well I try to make it better in the meantime I mean come it was only my first fic give some time and I'll fix it I promise.

This chapter is mostly Selphies, the first part of the story with Quistis is in the end of the chapter with Selphie don't be confused you'll understand ^_^

***

Pain! She couldn't feel her arm and there was a throbbing sensation in her leg that she could only define as unbearable. Still that pain wasn't anything compared to the pain in her heart and soul, she longed for some understanding and compassion, someone to hold her and love her.

For the moment it was the only pain she could truly feel. 

And it wouldn't give her any rest even in her dreams her rival would come to her and haunt her with the accomplishment that she wasn't able to do and having the love of the man she only truly had ever loved. 

There were voices there too whispering tauntings, hurting her soul showing her horrible things that would happen if she didn't let go she wanted to wake but she couldn't.

__

No please give him back! Please don't take him away from me Twisting and turning she felt something on her shoulders holding preventing her from turning away from the horror before her. _Stop please stop! I'll let him go as long as you stop showing me this _although it hurt Quistis more than she could bear she let go of the last hope of ever getting the chance of being the woman the Commander would hold in his firm an gentle embrace.

Inside Quistis felt heartstrucken and she could feel the tears building up inside, she felt dull and empty with no motivation what so ever to go on with life.

***

"Wake up Quistis! Please wake up, your delirious" Selphie stood just an inch over Quistis twitching and turning body holding her friends shoulders with a firm grip and anxious look on her face. Quistis was lying on one the beds in the infirmary in small room, Selphie looked at her friend and started rocking her to wake her up, she couldn't stand the twisted grimace of sorrow her friend had. "Come on Quisty wake up no one will take him from you" in her concern she couldn't help wondering who _him_ could be.

When Selphie and Xu had found Quistis she had lost a lot of blood and she was mumbling for herself, then she had fainted, Selphie and Xu had quickly carried her to the infirmary to Dr.Kadowaki. 

The doctor had stated that she had lost a whole lot of blood and when Quistis would wake she would be confused and weak and that she should have someone near to her when she did wake up. So Selphie had stayed while Xu had run over to the ballroom to inform the Commander also known as Squall Leonheart and some other of Quistis's closest friends.

After some minutes the gang had arrived and wondering what was wrong with Quistis.

"Dammit doc I need to know what's wrong with her I can't do anything for to ease up the burden for her if I don't know what the problem is!" Squall exhaled in a worried pose and placing his hand on his forehead. 

Rinoa and the others exclaimed that they too wanted to know. Zell shaking his fists in the air as if he could punch the problems away, Irvine stood by Selphie holding her hand squeezing it gently, while Rinoa was glued by Squall wrapping her arms around his waist.

Somberele, which was the doctor's first name, threw her hands up in the air. 

"Guys I don't know what could have caused Quistis acting so irrational. She has lost a lot of blood, but she'll be fine if she rests and eat a lot meat." She paused. "Otherwise I don't know what's wrong with her!" she looked at the young peoples concerned faces and sighed "She needs to be awake before I can find out what's wrong with her" Somberele went over the room and sat down at her desk regarding some reports. 

"Well I'm going to stay with her" Selphie sat down beside by Quistis holding her older friend hand and looking at her face with an upset look. "We all are " Squall said calmly while embracing Rinoa so his cheek touched her forehead, Rinoa leaned her head more to his side in mutual affection "Yes we are" she said taking her knights hands in hers instead of having her arms wrapped around him.

Somberele looked up from her desk and looked at them seriously. "Guys she won't wake up in couple of hours, and there is a prom here that you guys need to take care of as you ARE the guests of honor" The response was immediate.

She raised a hand as the others began arguing, commanding them so be silent. "It will be enough if one of you stayed and sit beside her should she wake up" Squall nodded unwillingly, he caressed Rinoas hair before speaking "She's right but that doesn't mean you have to like it, but she is right, do as she says" immediately the others began arguing,

Squall shoot one icy stare across the room "leave this room! That's an order… Dismissed" The hard tone Squall spook with had an authority that made the others automatically obey him.

Rinoa giggled "your a meany Squall" she said hitting him playfully on the arm, he gave her one his very rare public smiles and turned to the other " who is going to stay?" 

Even before the question was fully spoken Selphie had risen to her feet, giving Squall a begging look "I found her and she's my best friend I can't force myself to have fun I just can't, that wouldn't me " The little girl shook her head.

She turned her eyes to the floor "please Squall?" she said with a whimpering voice.

Squall turned to face Irvine whose whole composure was a promise for violence if Squall was to say no to her. Squall sighed "You can stay, doctor can you inform us when she comes to it?" ignoring Selphies "Booyaaaka" he turned to leave "Are you guys coming?" with that he left.

The others followed Squall out of the infirmary, except for one. 

Irvine stood by the petite girl in her yellow dress. Gently he wrapped his arms around her. Leaning his head forward beside her head and stopped right in parallel with her ear and whispered soft while stroking her hair. " Are you going to be aright darlin'?" She turned her head so she could face him and stare right into his bottomless eyes, she really loved him, if only he could be more predictable. Most of the time she couldn't comprehend him, except for the times when she was sad or they were on a mission, she looked in his green eyes and kissed him slightly on his cheek 

"I'll be alright cowboy!" With that they parted but not before giving each other a shy kiss. Selphie sat there watching him even though the door had closed itself, she smiled to herself.

"Do you love him?" Somberele gave Selphie a motherly smile. A little startled Selphie jumped at the question she had completely forgotten that she wasn't alone in here. Irvine erased all her thoughts, she couldn't think rational when he was around. 

She could get silly and would do the most crazy of things, the words that would come out of her mouth sometimes wouldn't be the ones that she intended to say "I'm I that obvious?" she asked with resignation. Somberele put up an report and looked it over, Selphie got a feeling that the doctor was laughing at her "What's so funny" Selphie demanded to know, she was getting irritated _What does she know what it's like being around a man that makes your knees melt_

Somberele took down the papers "Well you can get a little suspicious when a girl stares at a door where a man just left, and the door is closed" Selphie blushed her cheeks turning in to a red sunset. Selphie sighed she had no reason for being mad at the doctor she was just confused.

"I do love him the only problem is that he's so playful I never know if he's serious or not, with all the other girls I've seen him with he's self-confidence himself, when he's around me he treats me like a baby" Selphies voice had reached a complaining tone.

"I think that he's just as you are, uncertain. Because you are the one he really cares about, that makes afraid, he's to afraid to be rejected, which means in Irvines case he really cares about you" Somberele smiled at Selphie and acted as if she didn't se the red spots on Selphies cheeks. 

Somberele stood up as the intercom came alive. "Doc we need your help we have some problems with intoxication" That was Nidas voice, it sounded a bit strange "You know, when I think about it I'm intoxicated too! " Selphie could hear laughter and music in the background. "Oh dear I better get down there" Somberele put her papers in a drawer.

Then she went to her locker and picked up a bag and then she turned to the girl in yellow dress "I'll be leaving now, I don't know for how long I'll be gone… will you manage?" Selphie who felt strangely calm at her words only nodded in response.

The metallic doors slid shut, with the humming familiar sound that elevators shutting. Selphie felt really calm and tranquil, she went through what had been said in her head. She had this odd feeling, warm sensation running from head to toe that she recognized as love.

Now when she was somewhat sure, no almost certain that Irvine really loved her and she was sure about her feelings as well, she began planning on how to catch him.

When Selphie had arrived to Trabia the beauty queen of Trabia had befriended her, and they had become very close friends, Selphie considered her as her sister.

Selphie in contrary to her played facade was actually well taught in the ways of seducing. The acting of sweet innocent girl was just to keep the boring and dull men away from her, she wanted an understanding and forgiving man with a sense of humor. It is also a lot easier being around people if they think you are dumb, people tend to say more then they normally would do. A smile crept up in Selphies face.

Now that she was sure she was going to catch him, she had to make sure no other girl would take him away from her. Absently tapping her finger against her chin she made up her plan _First thing I got to do is get a new dress, and then an official date _She smiled to herself Irvine wouldn't stand a chance. She came to the conclusion that she would take the first step so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings, and there would be no risk that Irvine would mess things up.

Suddenly there was a noise, not a very loud one just so you could barely hear it.

Selphie looked around searching for the source of the sound, when her eyes fell upon her blonde friend. At first Selphie thought that Quistis was snoring quietly, when she leaned forward she realized that her friend was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks and mumbling to herself.

Selphie was utterly concerned about her friend _come Quisty snap out of it! _ All she could do now was wait and that frustrated her. Quistis was turning and mumbling for the rest of the evening, sometimes she would cry out some word not making any sense. 

The Doctor had obviously a whole lot to do because she didn't show up. Selphie sat by her friend until midnight, sometimes her friends would come in checking how she was doing and how Quistis was doing. She learned from Zell that the doctor had to go into town where they had better medical equipment. Nida and some other students had mistaken Ethanol for alcohol and they were severely intoxicated. Somberele would be back in two days or maybe the day after that, in the meanwhile she would let her new and rather clumsy and a bit dimwitted assistant Mats run the show in Garden at the Infirmary. But he wouldn't show until tomorrow if he could find his way to it.

Selphie would be pretty much alone the whole night. 

Selphie was almost asleep, her eyes where fluttering and she was yawning every 1 or 2 minutes. When suddenly she became very awake as the blonde lying beside her screamed.

"No please give him back!" Selphie jolted in her chair and looked at her older friend. She was twisting and turning, sweats covering her face like a thin layer of thick fluid.

"What Quisty, what do you want?" Quistis's eyelids fluttered and her face turned in grimace of pain and malice. "Stop it please! I'll let him go!" the scream was cutting through the room with a tone of razor sharp loss and pain. Selphie couldn't stand seeing her friend suffer like this _I wish Doc was here she would know what to do_ The only thing she could do know was try to wake her friend "Wake up Quistis! Please wake up, your delirious" As she stood there she couldn't help but wonder _who is him? _She began shaking Quistis more violently 

"Come on Quisty wake up no one will take him from you" She was just about to get some water to splash in Quistis's face when her friend opened her eyes.

The little girl let out squeek of relief and straight afterwards she bent down and giving her friend a bearhug. "Welcome back, you scared me for a second but I knew you would come around, now stay with us now… right?" Selphie said that only because she didn't want her friend to fall unconscious again. 

Quistis broke away from the girl in yellow dress. Her blond bangs in a mess. 

She gave her friend a grave look and caressed her cheek, with the mildest voice she could muster although grief and jealousy tainted it so the voice sounded harsh. 

The former instructor and everybody's friend said "No Selphie I won't stay, I'll be resigning from Garden tomorrow" Selphie fainted for the second time in 24 hours.


	3. Farewell

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Hehe Squaresofts and Capcoms story and characters I can't take any honors for it (Damn!)

Authors note:

Alrighty the third chapter, hope you enjoy it.

And please R&R as I stated in earlier note I can't make the story better if I don't know what I must improve

***

Zell opened his left eye and looked at the sunrays beaming in his face, he groaned and rolled over on his stomach. Twitching and turning for a half an hour Zell finally went up out of bed when he realized that he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

When he placed his feet in the floor scratching his belly he suddenly felt very ill.

A disturbing noise rose from his throat and he rushed towards the toilet with his hand covering his mouth, spending a couple of minutes vomiting it all came back to him in flash.

He had been drinking last night not the usual one drink instead he had consumed a whole bottle of vodka. _That can't be right! I never drink that much_ pondering the thought he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't come to any conclusion, the main reason being the hideous headache he had achieved from last nights fiasco.

He unsteadily rose to his feet and went over too bathtub. _Maybe a bath will help me get over this hangover _he noticed that he wasn't thinking as he should, still there was something that he had forgotten something that was important. It was that _something_ that had been his reason for getting so drunk yesterday.

He couldn't remember, well maybe it would come back to him after he had had his bath.

Zell started whistling on ABBAs "Take a Chance on me" and sank down the bathtub and wished the fog over his mind would clear soon.

***

Squall woke in an instant, his nerves tensed and his neck stiffened as it always would before an oncoming onslaught. He looked around in his tidy and perfectly military strict room.

He wasn't able to pinpoint any enemies so he forced his muscles and nerves to relax.

__

I wish Rinoa was here He blushed, she _was _here. He looked at his Life with her long brown hair and her perfect heart shaped face, sleeping in the couch so calm and tranquil.

Last night she had been so upset that something had happened to Quistis that she asked if she could sleep in his room as Selphie was watching over her long blond friend. 

Quietly he rose from his bed and tipped on his toes towards her. As he got close to Rinoa he feel to his knees and bent over her body so he was face to face with his angel.

A strange calm came over him and he wondered if that was going to last, a smile crept on his face. "I know you are there Squall" he jerked back a little and realized ha had no pants nor any other clothes than his underwear.

He quickly raced for his pants in the other end of the room. He had only reached halfway when Rinoa turned around and opened her eyes. The brown eyes were like endless ponds that Squall could drown in. She smiled when she saw that he was blushing. "What's the matter Squallie" His face went even more Red then she thought possible.

"Whatever" Squall turned his face and drew up his pants and buttoned it.

There was a moments pause and when Squall turned around he saw Rinoa right before his eyes strapped in a blanket and hair wonderful long hair in disarray coming in full speed and throwing herself in his embrace.

"I want to feel your arms around me Squall." She said with a muffled voice that came from his chest.

Squall nodded absently stroking her hair he noticed that she smelled like flowers, 

the same flowers that he had seen and smelled when Rinoa had found him after Ultimecias death. 

Thinking of it made him shiver and shake uncontrollable, he held Rinoa closer to him and suddenly realized what he was doing.

He wasn't sure but he thought that he heard her ribs cracking what a buffoon he was.

He was just about to say "Sorry" when Rinoa lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

Two slender hands were placed on his face and he saw anxiety in her face.

"What's the matter Squall" she said a bit worried and her hands holding his head so he couldn't turn around, she had become very good at predicting what he was going to do.

He sighed as he understood that he wasn't going to go anywhere until he had answered, so he gathered all he courage all his strength to say something that instead of saying he easily would fought a hundred Omega weapons or a thousand Ultimecias.

He took a deep breath "I would die if lost you Rinoa" he placed a finger on her mouth pleading her to be silent "When I was alone in time compression and I couldn't find you…"

His hands was shaking "I thought to myself that if I can't find her then there's no use going on" his voice was faltering and he choked on the words "Better…. Better t..to die and join her as a ghost than not find her" he was breathing in short gasps "I had given up hope so I lay down to die" Two big tears was streaming down his cheeks immediately followed by more.

"Then you found me, and that flower field came rushing towards us it was then I finally understood that…. That I ….I"

Rinoa had never seen Squall like this never so much emotions at one time, he was crying in sobs and made hick ups, she felt a steady grip around her arms almost hurting her but she welcomed the pained.

Then suddenly the shock came "I love Rinoa, I love you with my entire being and…. And I … And I hope you love me too" Rinoa gasped she hadn't been sure that Squall would ever say or show his feelings like this and she he could he be uncertain of her love towards him? She saw fear in his eyes, fear of rejection.

A tender smile came upon her face, she wiped away his tears and looked him straight in his eyes.

"You silly of course I love you I've loved you since the first day we met"

The fear in Squalls eyes faded and a new astonished look in face "You do?" 

She giggled "Yes I do, mister I can face a anything with laugh but not a girl" she said in teasing matter. 

His face went red again "Maybe you are right" Frowning and trying to hide that he was blushing he tried to turn his head, only to be held in iron grip by two slender hands belonging to 5'4 long sorceress.

Slowly she leaned forward towards him her lips parted and reached contact with his, it seemed like the whole world was forgotten and sparks of electricity was made when lips met lips. Rinoa had finally found the boy behind the stone wall she had found her Squall.

***

Seifer was sitting at the restaurant table whistling on some unrecognizable song.

He was quite satisfied with the whole scenario, he had eaten and the tiredness that always comes after you have eaten to much had found its place.

On his side Fujin and Raijin were sitting they too also had the same expression as he had.

Raijin had typically ordered a Burger with fries, and Fujin had ordered some kind of Tofu or something.

__

Funny when did Fujin become an vegetarian? Seifer vocalized his thoughts.

The Gray haired women gave him a sly smile, took a tissue of paper and swiped her lips.

"No I'm not a vegetarian Seifer, I just wanted to try something new and I heard from Sophie that Tofu is really good."

Seifer pondered what she had said with a frown "Who is Sophie? I can't remember that I've heard that name before" He leaned back on chair while Raijin was almost looking like he was asleep.

"Sophie is one of the library girls" She said in simple matter "She and I was pretty close friends when we were still stationed at Balamb."

Raijin suddenly rose from his halfsleeping position "Wow Fuj I didn't think that you've said a sentence that long since we were kids, let alone more than one!"

The one eyed woman looked around the table "It must be the food" she said with out showing how close to laughing she was.

In the meanwhile Seifer attention was elsewhere, he had just spotted a long blond with long hair and a similar dress that Quistis usually had when he was at Garden.

__

Get a grip man! In the last 2 hours he had seen not one Quistis hallucinations but five.

__

The Hell, what's the matter with me It had all begun since last night, the same day they had seen garden pass over their heads.

Last day he had had the strange feeling of being watched, and his instincts had changed to combat mode. The same feeling crept over him now, but now it wasn't that he was being watched but something of is life was in danger.

His Muscles tensed and he began scanning the area for possible threats and gripping his sword that wasn't at his side _Restaurant rules my ass, I better go get Hyperion_ With that he stood up.

Raijin that had noticed the same tension in his unpredictable friend yesterday also rose and with a little curiosity he asked "What's wrong Seifer? You've been acting kinda strange since yesterday" His Tall friend spinned around as tough he didn't recognize Raijins voice.

"Wooah, take it easy Seifer, whaddya say about going out for a _field trip_ to cool down those nerves ya know" The Field trip was the way for the Posse to make a living, slaying monsters and such, helping villages and other people in distress.

Seifers face was grim and shone with merciless determination "No there's trouble on the way and we'd better prepare for it, come let's get our things."

Fujin rose also her face shining with the same determination as Seifers "NEXT MOVE?"

Seifer was icy calm and he still scanned the area "I don't really know but the onslaught is coming, I can feel it".

Raijin shrugged his shoulders "Then lets get going and kick some butt ya know!"

And of they went.

If there wouldn't been so many people in the new opened restaurant Seifer would have noticed a two men in almost military clothing and something awake in their stare.

He would also have noticed as soon as the Posse had left the men rose from their table where they had ordered a glass of water and followed them out of the restaurant.

As they had exited the restaurant they had parted for two different directions, one towards the harbor and the other following the Posse.

As the report reached the Silverhair that Seifer was suspecting that something was wrong the man smirked.

He gave out new orders and soon there could be seen a dozen people running from the little boat.

And the preparations went on.

***

Irvine was a bit confused. As he wandered down the great halls of Balamb he couldn't see Selphie anywhere nor could he see any of the others.

__

Where could they be? He wondered as he smiled towards two of the female inhabitants in garden.

That was the nature of the cowboy from Galbadia garden, although he loved a woman with all 

His heart he was a ladies man with a charm that could blend most women or paralyze them where they stood.

As he pondered where his friends could be, (he had had the thought that maybe they were still in their dorms) he meet up with Dr. Somberele.

"Howdy doc have yo seen any of the others? " He graced the doctor with his knee-melting smile.

"Irvine don't do that! Well I've seen Selphie as soon as for 10 minutes ago"

"Well then where is she?" He tilted his hat in her direction "Good mam"

The Doctors eyebrows sank to a dangerously low level. 

"She's in the Infirmary, she fainted last night." The doctor shook her head "You haven't seen Quitis by any chance? I would.." She didn't get further when she was interrupted by a shout from Irvine

"WHAT? FAINTED? What happened is she hurt, who hurt her I'll make him regret that he was ever born" The cowboy was smacking his fist into his palm.

"Calm down Irvine it's no injury or something like that it's plain exhaustion"

The taller man seemed to relax "Why didn't you say so Doc instead of scaring the crap out of me" She sighed "I just did Irvine, well have you seen her?"

"Who?" Irritated the doctor took it step by step "WHERE" as she made gestures with her fingers and arms "IS…….QUISTIS?"

Looking a bit hurt he answered "Huh you don't have to get mad at me, no I haven't seen her since yesterday"

"Thanks Irvine seems like I have to keep on looking. If you don't mind?"

With that she started walking.

"Irvine shouted after her "Can I go see how she is doing doc?"

The answer was "Yes you can as long as you doesn't get out of bed."

He found his butterfly sleeping in a plain bed with nothing except a blanket to lay on.

She looked so peaceful and beautiful, here and now he admitted that there could be no other than this little wonderful creature for him. There maybe other women that are more beautiful than his butterfly but they couldn't give him what he really yearned for, true affection and a relationship that wouldn't brake as soon as he made a mistake.

Yes he was an oaf sometimes but Selphie would forgive and accept that he wasn't perfect, she would take him as he was.

Of course he had to stop flirting what _every _that he meet that wouldn't be fair to Selphie.

"Irvy is that you?" it wassullen and broken voice that reached his ears.

He looked at his butterfly and found that she was crying and her pillow was wet with tears.

"What's the matter sweetie" he reached down and picked her up in his strong arms.

The petite girl threw herself around his neck and sobbed "She's leaving us Irvy, and I don't even know why. I hope it isn't because of me" He gently stroke her neck and spoke to her in a soothing tone "Ssscch calm down Selphie who is laving us?" That made cry even more and clang to him like her life was depended on it "Quistis" Sniveling she looked him in his eyes.

Irvine saw razor sharp pain on those lovely eyes and he couldn't bear it "Where is she I'll find her"

"Hurry Irvine she is probably the headmasters office" Irvine put her down gently and kissed her on her cheek, then he smiled "Anything for you my butterfly" with melodramatic spinning with his coat he turned around and ran for the headmasters office.

***

"And I can't make you change your mind Quistis?" Xu was near tears but she didn't show it.

Quistis had come with her Seed uniform and resigned from the ranks of Seed, was now giving back the papers and id badge that belonged to Seed.

Inside herself Xu cried Quistis had been like a sister to her in the days when they were still instructors, and now her sister was leaving.

The long blond shook her head "No Xu you can't change my mind, don't cry I'll come back when I've got my life back in order again" __If_ I eve get it back in order _she smiled to her friend and signed the last paper that would officially resign her from Garden.

Then she left, at the door she stopped "Farewell Xu " With that Quistis was gone. 

__


	4. Gary

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

You what I think that Squaresoft should give the rights of the characters to us writers ^_^

In the meantime why can't take the hoors we deserve for the characters and maybe some of the stories ^_^, I've also borrowed some from Capcom.

Authors note:

Sorry about the last part in the last chapter I was in a hurry so when I have the time I'll correct it right now I want to get on with the story, we've almost got to the part where it gets really interesting. Feel free to Email me of there's something that you want to change or if there is anything that is wrong, then I'll take your mail under consideration and of course I would be very flattered if you took the time to write me an mail ^_^

***

Gary was very awed of the garden, when he walked in the garden he was astonished how big it was and how organized it seemed to be.

He had got lost two or three times on purpose, one of the reasons being all the pretty girls.

He had been shown to the elevator by some librarian girl with a pigtail and pretty smile.

Know he was standing in the elevator listening to the rythmic sounds of the hydraulics of the elevator as it worked its way up to the third floor.

He considered his mission to be a mission of great importance, he was to deliever a message to the headmaster of Balamb garden. The message was supposed to be from his president,

the president of the now ravaged and desolate land of Eshtar, president Laguna Loire.

The message was a request to catch the man called Seifer Almasy former student of Balamb garden and devourer of Eshtar, God Gary hated that man he had been on his sister funeral because of him.

As Seifer was trained in garden he would have exceptional fighting skills and magic potential.

Therefore Laguna needed someone who could understand his tactics and way of thinking, Laguna held Seed responsible for letting that loose canon free.

To have Seeds assistance was of great importance for the cause of capturing Eshtars most hated man, and then there would be fewer casualties on their own side.

He smiled to himself they would get him, the smile disappeared in flash and his he was gaping instead. 

The elevator had stopped and the door was opening.

The first thing he saw was a delicate long, pale and naked leg enter, shortly followed by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his whole life.

She was tall for a woman her blond long golden hair held up in very intriguing way, her eyes was the clearest green he had ever seen and her glasses magnified her already stunning beauty. She was dressed in a uniform and she looked so sad that he wanted to comfort her.

The uniform fitted on her in a strange way it amplified the authority she already had, the sad look she had made her look very fragile and tragic.

As he looked at her eyes again he noticed that she was aware of his presence.

He got startled, he tried to say something but there wasn't a word just strange noises.

She gave him a sad smile, he swore that whatever had made her so sad should regret it when he was finished with it.

The smile burned his soul and woke his lust, a lust that would have severe consequences and endless grief in the future.

Quistis looked at the tall man that stood before her, when she had entered he had looked clubbed, now he looked furious but he didn't seem to be mad at her just utterly agitated.

"What's wrong?" His gray eyes was big and innocent except for the storm raging within them

it scared Quistis. 

She studied the man more as she waited for the answer to her question.

He was about 6'2 with brown hair like Squall with a similar haircut, his face was an everyday face that when you looked at you would have forgotten it 15 minutes later. 

He had a military deportment that discovered that he was or at least had had military experience, he had a muscular body and he looked very athletic. 

"Nothing" was the reply, the voice was dark and mellowed, and there was a pause 

"I could ask the same thing with you" the voice had an pleading tone, Quistis wasn't sure but he seemed like it was very important to him "Nothing" The man shrugged on his shoulders as if he was bothered by something, then he stepped out of the elevator.

Quistis noticed that he was carrying a diplomatic parchment, she also saw the seal of Laguna Loire, and the sight of the parchment made her shiver.

He cleared his throat, Quistis immediately looked at him again "May I ask you something more"

His tone was very polite but it sounded strained "Yes but I choose if I wish to answer it" 

"Fair enough" he smiled a genuine smile that Quistis found very attractive.

"What's your name my fair lady?" Quistis put a hand on her mouth as she giggled.

"Well my names Quistis, Quistis Trepe and if you paid more attention soldier you should have seen my name badge on my uniform.

"I did see it but that's not the way to treat a lady, and besides I didn't know if I had your permission to use it"

Her eyebrows sank dangerously "What makes you think that you are allowed now"

"As I said it's not polite not to ask about the ladies name, and for the second about the permission about using your name… my lady I would be granted the best of dreams if you allowed me to speak your name?" Quistis was flattered so she played along "yes dear sir you may speak my name" He bowed, he seemed very good at it too. "I am blessed, for thine permission to use thine name" Quistis laughed it felt very good laughing of sheer joy.

"Then tell me dear sir what's thy name?" He graced her with a smile, his white teeth flashing.

"My name is no secret fair lady, Gary is me and I'm Gary that is I, Gary Striker"

"Well then Gary Striker what is your rank?" Quistis just guessed but she was pretty sure that he was still active within some military force although he wasn't dressed as one. 

He had a cloak and beyond the anger she saw in his eyes there was a suppressed fear, something that he had to deal with everyday and hide it.

"I'm a lieutenant, I'm not allowed to pass that on but for you my lady I'd do any thing"

Quistis felt she had to give him something in return, so she made up her mind _That's maybe the best way to forget my past… To forget Squall_ The thought of Squall made her lose her smile. _And maybe Gary is the one for me_ She made up her mind and told him what she had decided.

Her decision was made, thereby sealing the future to come.

As Gary turned around to go and meet with the commanding officer he smiled a grim smile almost as insane as his leader.

He strolled down the corridor thinking of the best way of claiming ownership over Quistis.

There would be no rivals, if there were any he would kill them, fierce and without mercy, he whistled as he kept going to the commanding deck.

***

Irvine rushed towards the elevator, as he reached he slammed at the buttons a couple of times.

He realized that he was panting, he calmed down a bit and caught his breath.

There was a ping from the elevator and he was just about to rush in, when he crashed with a tall man maybe even taller than he was, and he had a very familiar haircut he saw everyday on Squalls spikey head.

"Watch your step moron" the Squall wannabe rose to his feet and cleaned of imaginary dust.

"Humph it's not my fault your so big that you can't fit in a door!" Irvine annoyed himself on the guy attitude, and he wasn't going to bully him around.

"Get out of my way chump before I have to do something permanent about you" The wannabe said in a cold and calm manner, that agitated Irvine even more.

"And if I don't? You'll do what? spit me in the face?" the other man smiled.

Irvine had a hard time to comprehend what happened next.

With his smirk still in his face Gary spat the annoyance in the eyes and with a lightning fast right as a follow up he downed Irvine, there was a loud crack as something broke in Irvines face. 

Gary kept on going ignoring the moaning from the knocked Cowboy, he had to find his property, he had to find Quistis.

He turned around "next time I'll kill you!" with that he left with another mission accomplished.

***

"Will he be alright?" Selphie looked really worried and she was pacing in the small cabine of the infirmary.

Xu who had found Irvine lying on the floor next to the elevator had called upon the doctor when she saw that his jaw was located very unnatural.

She had been on her way to inform Squall that Quistis had resigned she sniffled.

"Calm down Selphie Doc said it was just an dislocated jaw." She saw thunder in the petite brunettes eyes, her voice was bloodthirsty and held a promise of violence.

"I'll have the perpetrators heart for this, no one humiliates Irvine like that NO ONE"

Xu had never seen Selphie like this, not this agressive, it sounded like she meant what she was saying, Xu shivered.

The brunette kept on pacing and Xu formed out her report to Squall about Quistis and the newest problem, how would they handle Seifer.

Although Seifer didn't get any payment he still was enrolled in the lists of Seed not as Seed but as a student.

They had two alternatives wich was the best she didn't know, she would leave that to Squall he seemed to be able to handle everything.

The first alternative was to aid the Eshtarians and then let them handle it, with reports in her hand of the damage Seifer had caused upon Eshtar she concluded they would likely give him a death-penalty.

Laguna had given them a second alternative, that Balamb garden would take full responsibility take him in with the aid of Eshtarians and take and punish him in a way that would be appropriate with garden rules. 

And as garden took full responsibility they would also bind themselves to pay for the damage that Seifer had caused.

This was a very delicate matter. Although Seifer did it on his own garden policy is that Garden backs up every action that it's inhabitants may do during a mission as long as it isn't a crime against the laws of garden or countries. 

But even then garden backs you up with morale support and other necessary details.

That included paying the court expenses paying bail and such, and Seifer still belong to the ranks of garden inhabitants.

In each case they lose, if the stand up and follow the garden policy the garden will be ruined and Seed as such will perish.

If they let the Eshtarians take Seifer they would damage Gardens reputation of unswerving loyalty towards its inhabitants and many may lose faith in garden even though that Seifers actions was unforgivable.

__

What a mess Xu sighed and hoped that Squall would find a solution.

__

I better calm Selphie down before she blows up something up With that she rose and tried to calm a very agitated and furious woman _Why me? _She thought as she approached the other woman.

***

Sophie found the man she yearned for in the town of Dollet in a bar sitting in a chair leaning towards the desk staring into an empty glass.

She approached the spike-haired man with that thrilling tatto on his face, his wasn't spikey today though and he looked miserable. When she got close enough she saw that he was crying, his shirt wasn't entirely stuffed in his pants as it used to be.

"Give me another one bartender" Zell held up his glass gesturing with it.

"Coming right up" the moody bartender was glad he could sell booze this early.

Sophie had been dating Zell a couple of times, he was a shy person and very caring although he had his problems with expressing himself when she was near him, that went for them both.

When she had gone out with Zell he had never been really drinking, just zipping on the same glass all evening, she could see five of them around Zell.

She touched his shoulder lightly, he recoiled from the touched and he looked around the room a bit confused then he recognized her.

"Whatsch tha matter sschophie?" he staggered back in his chair when he realized his feet weren't very wellresponding. The girl with a pigtail put her hands on her hips "No Zell what is it with you?"

"Me? I'm juscht a Jerk a real jerk who forget mi friendscch" he blinked "Do you have a sischter Sschopie?" Sophie looked around and turned her attention to the miserable young man again.

"No I don't have a sister, what are you talking about Zell you're the sweetest person that ever lived"

"No I'm NOT, I'm a PIG how could I do that to her?" Sophie wrinkled her nose, his breath was a killer "What did you do and to who?" 

Zell began cry real hard now, long heartstriking sobs "Quistis! how could I forget her? I was scho upsschet yesschterday when I schaw Quistisch wash hurt that I took a little drink to calm my nerveschs but it schemms that it wash too mussh." He burrowed his head in her embrace.

"Today I forgot to vishit her, and later on I met Schu an che told me that Quistish have reschigned from Zeed" He started bawling 

"ssch Zell I don't think she was mad at you, you are the last person someone would get mad at" He looked up and dried his face "Honestly?" she graced him with her lovely smile "Honestly" she said in simple matter, although it was sad that Quistis had left garden.

It wasn't nearly as sad if she lost her Zell.

"Bartender cancel that last order" she held up Zells face and looked him in the eyes.

"Let's go my barbaric hero, I have something that will help against all that alcohol.

Zell only nodded holding the slender girl closely to him.

And of they went.

They left a usually moody bartender as in a bad mood, that girl had stolen his customer.

He snorted and drank Zells drink that had been canceled. 


	5. The coming of the storm

Disclaimer: I wish I could take credit for all of the characters in  
  
FF8 but I can't the bastards at Squaresoft have made them all up and  
  
should have any credit that this story gets (but I wouldn't mind if  
  
any of u told me a nice word or two) :)  
  
Authors note: well I haven't written on this story in 1 year now and  
  
I'm truly sorry but I 've had other things on my mind that was more  
  
important.  
  
Until yesterday 020422 I had no intention on writing any further on  
  
the story but then as I read some of the stories on the net my lust  
  
for writing suddenly came back to me and I remebered that I had a  
  
story to continue on, still the final thing that made want to wirte again was a review Thank you Alonia. I hope that u all will be pleased as u read the rest of the story. Enjoy and remember to R&R or else I can't change  
  
anything that u don't like. P.s My Microsoft Word isn't working so I can't spell check it sorry but as soon as I can find a working then I will correct the wrong spellings hope u can oversee the spelling D.s  
  
The coming of the storm  
  
The Breeze that swept over balamb was clear of pollution, instead it  
  
brought a fresh salty breeze of the high seas surrounding the war  
  
weary island of balamb.  
  
Gary took in the salt scent in his lungs and breathed out. He had  
  
taken the train from timber and had slept must of the journey to  
  
balamb.  
  
Now he had to report back to the Silver hair no one in the group that  
  
he was in referred to him as any other as Sir or the Silver Hair.  
  
And all had the same fear as Gary had when they were confronted by  
  
that if they mispleased him they would be found in the water with  
  
their belly down.  
  
He shivered at the thought of failure, but he was almost sure that  
  
the news he was bringing wasn't going to displease the Silver hair.  
  
He passed the Queen of cards and made smirk, how could any one make a  
  
living out of cards.  
  
as he came to the square next to the hotel in balamb town he stopped  
  
instantly and hid behind a market stand.  
  
A few minutes later a tall blond boy with grey trenchcoat and a black  
  
gun blade hanging at his side. In his face there was a grim  
  
determination and the green eyes promised violence.  
  
Behind him came two other a muscular man with a battle staff he was  
  
wearing a face of tiredness, while the woman with white hair and eye  
  
patch had a grin of anticipation in her face. But both seemed as  
  
determined as their leader.  
  
"There is a storm coming, I can feel it" The blond exclaimed, "And  
  
somehow we're in the middle of it."  
  
Gary watched as the trio bought their tickets, and rushed for the  
  
train.  
  
If Gary could remember that was the train to Deling city where the  
  
Garden was anchored.  
  
Gary smiled to himselef Good the fool is going to them, so much  
  
easier to get him he blinked as he saw Dan and Jimmy striding  
  
through the mass of people in the Square.  
  
Jimmy and his brother were assigned to watch and report any move  
  
Seifer made.  
  
They had followed him for about a 2 weeks now and they were still  
  
successful.  
  
They're good, but not as good as me Gary was indeed better them any  
  
of the other in the group. Before the Second Sorcercess War he had  
  
been a member of "The Wolf fangs" an elite military group specialists  
  
in counter warefare and extreme terrain fighting he had been the best.  
  
That was until that blonde devil showed up with his murdering bitch  
  
and slughtered half of the Eshtarian population, among them his parants,  
  
wife and children.  
  
As he thought about his lost family the red rage that had followed  
  
him his whole life came over him. Someday, Almasy someday it will be  
  
just you and me "Then there will be no monsters no Sorceress to  
  
stand in the way just u and me"  
  
Gary muttered under his breath "You spread the storm now be prepared  
  
to reap the thunder." With those words the brownhaired man began  
  
walking towards the docks.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Gahh that was horrible" Zell made a sick face and then he quickly  
  
put his head between the toilett ring and made a sickining  
  
sound. "Yeww thats disgusting Zell"  
  
Sophie turned her eyes on the table that was full with leftovers from  
  
the last week of fast food. How can he live like this The pigtailed  
  
girl shook her head slightly and turned her attention to the one that  
  
should have a lecture about cleanliness.  
  
But she wouldn't argue with him today, he was already feeling  
  
miserable no need to put salt in the open wounds.  
  
After a couple of minutes the spikey headed boy lifted his head and  
  
flushed the toilett.  
  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sophie made a disgusted  
  
snort.  
  
Then she pointed at the tootbrush that was placed in a mug.  
  
"Zell brush your teeth, I can feel the stench from where I'm  
  
standing." The usally energetic martial artist humped his way over to  
  
the brush and söowly started to brush his teeth every now and then  
  
making a gurgling sound.  
  
As Sophie watched him brush his teeth she realized how fond Zell had  
  
been in the instructor. She could see a sadness she had never seen in  
  
his blue eyes before.  
  
She couldn't think of something to say, even after he was finished  
  
neither of them said a word. But Sophie knew that he wasn't going to  
  
break the silence, it was up to her.  
  
The librarian hated to take the iniative, she wasn't good at these  
  
things and although she loved him more than he knew she still had a  
  
hard time speaking to him without being spoken to.  
  
Zell hung with his head and lumbered over to the couch and sat down  
  
with a loud thud, still hanging with his head he put his hands on his  
  
temples.  
  
Sophie sighed and went over and seated herself next to her beloved  
  
Zell.  
  
"A dollar for your thoughts Ninja" that was a joke between them, the  
  
joke seemed to work beacuse Zell lifted his head and smiled altough  
  
his eyes were red from all the vomiting he managed to give her one of  
  
those smiles that made her love him ven more for every time he smiled  
  
at her that way.  
  
He voice was rasping as he answered "I don't think they are worth  
  
that much"  
  
Sophie was pleased to see him so miserable, she had to cheer him up.  
  
"I don't think there is much in mind that are worth as much as a  
  
dollar but I love u anyway" she tugged him playfully. Zell couldn't  
  
help but smiling, anf began to ponder the thought that he didn't deserve a girl like Sophie. "Hey no Squall acting" with that she slapped him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!! Sophie that hurt" he whined like a little child. It didn't impress Sophie on bit. "Well I wanted to cure you from the Commander Disease"  
  
"What are u talking about Sophie" still being a little drunk Zells head Sophie noticed didn't work to well "I didn't want you to begin brooding okay, if you do you certainly aren't the blond spikey martial artist I fell in love with"  
  
As she spoke the words she could see that something was wrong the minute she had said them, Zell face took an expression she had never seen before.  
  
A face of complete seriousness with even the slightest sign of a smile on his lips. "Sophie something is happening to me" she said in a most grave tone "Puberty ?" she smiled at him but as he didn't laugh her smile faded.  
  
"There is something calling me making me nervous making me forget important things, it comes stronger sometimes." He saw fear in the little librarian face. "Don't worry I ain't going to die or something, but latley I haven't been able to concetrate or think properly" The girl infront of him tilted her head "So what are u saying Zell?" The martial artist frowned, another thing he usally wouldn't do. "This thing whatever ever it is making me do things it's changing me, take yesterday for example until then I had never drunk more than a zip of alcohol, and I ended up in a bar " In frustration he stood up and began pacing.  
  
Sophie was still sitting in the couch "You can tell me when this whole thing started" She could see it now, something was roaming in his eyes a storm of some sort maybe a thunder storm, at first she had taken it for a hang over. He's whole composure told her thank u for listening, then he began.  
  
"It started after the last mission" He explained tp her that that had been the mission when they had been payed for looking up three fugitives.  
  
They had chased them all over the Galbadian continent. Zell looked at his Girlfriend and saw she was listening without judging just listening as a friend, for that he was her eternal thankfull.  
  
"Well as we had cornered them they saw their only option was to fight" Sophie was silent waiting for him to go on, and so he did know with some thought and respect in his face. "It turned out that they wasn't defenceless, they had been street fighters before going to jail... and very good at it too" he touched his jaw as if he had been hit there.  
  
Zell continued "while I was fighting I sensed a sort bond to these fighters" He didn't use the word fugitives which worries Sophie.  
  
"A peace came over that I havn't had since I was very little" His pacing ahd come to a stop and in his eyes he could see a spark glisting erasing the thunder for a moment then the storm was back. As Zell continued to his conclusion she saw a great pain in his eyes bubt also determination.  
  
"After the mission I felt empty, useless and the life itself had turned gray. It didn't matter how much hot dogs I ate or what I did I couldn't find peace anywhere, except for you and the training center"  
  
Now she began to get worried where was his thought leading him to? "What re u getting at Zell?" She saw that he regretted what he was going to say, she saw how much it hurt him. "Well I have some vaccations to collect"  
  
Well that was true Zell never had some real friends before except for the time he was living in the orphange. Instead of taking out vaccation he had simply assigned himself to another squad. "Yes?" Sophie asked.  
  
"And I'm going to use them now, I will travel a bit" that wasn't a overexageration more the opposite with all his vaccation if he was to use all of it he would be gone for a year at least. "So you are just going to leave me just like that!" Sophie had stood up tears in her eyes looking at him plaeding him not to go. Zell could drown in those eyes, yet he knew he wouldnät be staying how much it hurt him he had to find out what it was that was bothering him. Better I hurt her now than I hurt her later  
  
"yea Just like that" he said in a hard tone every word breaking his heart.  
  
"How stupid I am I actually thought that u loved me" with that she ran out of his room tears streaming down her cheeks. Zell stood there for a while watching the closed door. He didn't know if it was the hangover or the storm in his mind that had made him stay in his room and not following Sophie. A tear rolled down along his cheek and fell to the floor. With that he started packing trying not to think about anything except for why he was doing this. Maybe redemption for letting Quistis down maybe yes maybe no, or maybe it was to find out the craving in his body what it meant maybe yes maybe no, or maybe just to get away from it all maybe yes maybe no. But on one thing he was certain he was going to get her back after he had cleared the confusion and collected all the pieces in his head to one whole puzzle. Then he would some back to garden and get back with Sophie that was of course if Sophie wanted him back, Another tear fell from the storm in his eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Cid looked at the the paper infront of him, something was wrong with it he just couldn't figure out what it was. The date on it was correct the sign of Laguna was correct but the yellow spots on it was something he couldn't figure out some parts looked old.  
  
He sighed I know there is something that doesn't fit with this paper He sensed danger ahead in the future and to stop had to something with paper infront of him, until he figured it out he could nothing but to agree to the terms on the paper. It's more important that Garden keeps it's clients otherwise it wouldn't survive. Of course there wasn't any good chocies but there was nothing else he could do... for the moment.  
  
***  
  
Somthing was bugging Squall, don't listen to it, maybe it will go away there it was again he frowned dammit I won't let go this time Instead a raven haired sorceress let go she she looked him the eyes then she giggled. That made him confused "what's so funny ?" Rinoa giggled "That must be the first time" he frowned at her "what?" she tried to hold dow her mirth as she saw that Squall was geting annoyed. "Well it's the first time that the lone wolf Squall Leonheart doesn't pay attantion to the speaker when it callshim to the bridge." The commander swirled around "Damn" With that he began dressing in a hurry, while Rinoa began clothing herself in a more pleasant pace.  
  
Altough he was finised before the girl he waited and glanced at her taking in as much of her as he could, her raven hair her Brown eyed ponds her curves smell and just this moment he was at peace. In his 19 years of isolation he felt like he belonged somewhere, no with someone.  
  
"Earth to Squall come in Squall" that starled him he looked away very quick hoping that she didn't she him dumb staring at her. "whats the matter Squallie I'm I that ugly?" "?" he shook his head "You don't need magic, you enchant me anyway" then he smiled when he saw her mouth opened in surprise. With a shriek of happiness she threw herself in his arms.  
  
Then she looked up in his stern face "You know that's the first time that you say something like that to me without choking on the words. He grinned at her "It gets easier every time" With those words they began walking towards the command bridge.  
  
As they got out of the elevator they met a very concerned Xu.  
  
Squall you better take look at these papers. Squall had retained he military strictness, Rinoa rolled her eyes then she looked at Xu and gave her fast blink, but there was only sadness in her eyes that Rinoa couldn't understand. "Damn" was the only words that came from the commader of Garden. He had a sad and at the same time worried experssion in his stone face, wondered what could be wrong altough Xu didn't see she saw that something had really hurt Squall.  
  
"What's the matter Squall?" He looked at her and held a arm around her. "Quistis has resigned from garden she left an hour ago. The words came blurry to her and her vision began to fade from the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She hid her face in his jacket and cried hard sobs. Squall held his arms around her. Xu was also on the verge of tears still she spoke with a broken voice. "What about the other matter commander?"  
  
He spoke with a rasping voice and Xu was astonished as he saw tears in the commanders eyes "Garden can't officially go on this mission, that would ruin it" Xu felt that still there was something they were going to do "Yes?" Squall just looked at her and nodded "Tell the Laguna that this is matter that they will have to handle themselves, but I will assign a gruop that can catch Seifer as soon as possible that isn't on duty" he looked at her gravely "do u understand me?" Xu nodded she understood perfectly.  
  
If Seeds that wasn't on duty would catch him them Garden itself wouldn't be responsible it was mockery but that was the way it was, the only problem was that they had to get Seifer first. "Xu are u listening?" she shook her chock of and nodded " yes commander" Rinoa hugged Squall tighter as he spooke "And you will assign a group to find Quistis" I glimpse of hope shone in Xus face as she said "yes sir" Squall watched out of the window and saw thunder clouds gathering in the horizon. He muttered as he gently stroked Rinoas hair "And there comes the summer storm" 


	6. Partings and meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Squaresofts characters and I take no credit for them or Squaresofts ideas.  
  
Authors note : Well there haven't been a lot of reviews but I'm thankful to enigma and the ice for their reviews and as I said before and I say again I want to thank Alonia Everclear for her review that gave me that spark to begin writing again.  
  
  
  
Partings and meetings  
  
Squall frowned as he read through the reports again, with Rinoa silently talking to Xu there wasn't anything to do except to make it clear for himself that he had read it right the first he had read the reports.  
  
The first report was more a confirmation from Cid. Seifer was to be captured either by Seed or the Eshtarian police, either way there weren't any good options except that the Garden denied all responsibility, and in secrecy captured Seifer there was no other good option.  
  
The Second report made Squall uneasy, the second report was the resignition of Quistis Seed number 19AA. She had resigned from Garden this day and had left early morning no one knew her destination.  
  
The reason he felt troubled was that he felt somewhat responsible for her departure. As long as he could remember he had been cold to Quistis or military correct never showing her feelings. When he came to think of it he had never even shown gratitude or even anger against her just being cold adn rejective.  
  
That's beacause she liked me maybe even loved me, and I got scared The thaught hit him like a sledgehammer. And he felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold icy water over him.  
  
A part of him knew that to some part this was his fault, his and Rinoas. But that's the wasy it was she had never disapproved or even shown jealusy towards Rinoa, Quists had just accepted her as her own childhood friend from the orphanage. And she had passivly watched as Rinoa healed the scars on his soul that Quistis had tried to heal all her life.  
  
Squall knew that he had even resented her for trying to help those scars to heal, back then he had wanted to be scars reminding him that it's better to be alone than be hurt by your friends or sister.  
  
Now maybe it was his resentement along with Rinoa that had made her leave. No it's only my resentement of her that made her leave, that and the lone wolf image Squall realized that not only had he resented her, he had ignored her and her feelings her cries for someone. She was as lonely as me!!  
  
His eye went wide as he figured why Quistis always was the big sister and the teacher and always the reliable one She expected that someone would understand and give her something back, instead we took her for granted Quistis was the one who you would go to if you had a problem that couldn't be solved or matter between students she had always a clever idea on how that would solved. Her icy disposition was only beacause there wasn't anyone that understood how desperate she was for someone to share her problems with. The more misunderstood she got the more icy she became, Squall shivered on how similair that had been to his own style. She had gotten more and more frighten of being hurt but in the same time she had longed for someone to be there for her. Someone like me. the similairities was stunning, that's why he had been her favourite student she was feeling the same lonliness as he had been doing. And she had been wanting to fill up the emptiness and the loneliness with herself and hers with him.  
  
He let out a deep breath, how much more he understood know than before. But know it was to late he had left his mark on his friends.  
  
Quistis the long blonde with her entrancing hairstyle and kind words had left and he was the direct cause.  
  
He had recived a mail from Zell just resently when looking for more information that he was to take out his vaccation wich would last for about a year. Zell had certainly earned it as he hadn't used his vaccations instead he had saved them as Squall had. But now this warm and energetic young blonde was to leave leaving a without a word of why he was leaving, and as it said in the letter "And u probably don't wanna know" those were Zells words. But I want to know Zell, I've changed. But Zell had taken Squalls personality for being as it showed. Just as Quistis He sat down on a chair and closed his eyes. That was the only way from keepin himself from crying I'm losing all my friends, and they don't know how much they mean to me As he opened his eyes he looked in to another pair of brown eyes, Squall couldn't speak word he was drowning in these endless ponds.  
  
Then suddenly her forefinger came in vision before his eyes and began to go in circles.  
  
"You love me, You will love me, You love me" when the words stopped her Rinoas finger stopped she giggled and looked at Xu then back at him and said "Did it work?"  
  
Squall felt how his fcae burned and he tried to hide it "Not know Rinoa, he whispered"  
  
The girls looked at each other then they exploded in a serie of later and mirth, while Squalls face got more red for each minute.  
  
After tem minutes he coughed a little in his fist, to get their attention and his face grew stern.  
  
Xu and Rinoa laughed a couple of minutes more, the only sound the could make was "you should have seen yourself" but they stopped, still giggeling in his thaughts Squall smiled I'm glad that I can make at least someone happy Xu face had grown serious although he could she had obviuos problems keeping ot serious. He groaned to himself while Rinoa lay on floor holding her hands on her stomach and laughing at his stern and serious face which was still all red.  
  
"Xu you will set together a team that will spy on Quistis and keep her out of trouble, they will not interfere with her life unless there is something threatening her life." Xu looked at her commader and saw that he wasn't finished so she waited with her questions until he was finished.  
  
"Further more it can't be Seeds that has graduated under her supervision, them she will recognize. One last thing the spies will only report to me and they will be no more than three." Squall looked at Xu shocked face until he was sure she had understood that she was going to spy on her oldest friend.  
  
"Ohh there is on more thing" Xu was just about to leave and she turned around "yes commander?"  
  
the question was dull and had a sulkiness over it.  
  
"Assign one spy on Zell Dincht he will be leaving this afternoon" Xu returned his stare which was just as grave as his "Yes sir"  
  
With that final exclaimation there was only Squall and the now standing and giggeling Rinoa and his task to assign a group to capture Seifer.  
  
Squall had already made up his mind he as reach out for Rinoas hand and she snatched his in a heartbeat.  
  
Together they walked towards the elevator. He turned to look at his sorceress and said "Yes it did, I love you more now than ever." The answer wasn't words instead it was a fierce kiss her lips glued to his.  
  
For a moment Squall forgot his troubles in a storm of emotions, one stronger than any other.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The Cafeteria was crowded as always, and the table seats were hard to get but Selphe and Irvine had managed to get one just as the occupants of the table was about to leave they had snatched the table.  
  
Selphie sat by herself as Irvine had gone to the cafeteria hatch to get some lunch for both of them.  
  
Selpie looked at her tall cowboy and smiled a secret smile to herself.  
  
He looked really handsome in his coat and hat, but those boots had to go they were just awful Eww boots in crocodile skin bad as is it was that some creature had been killed just so he could put those boots on but the skin was really ugly. His tall frame was in perfect symmetry to his muscles not to musculer nor was he to skinny just perfect, the lines was also enchanting in his tall face, except for the pirple spot on his jaw. The mere existance of the bruise made Selphie see red. I'll have his head whoever it was her face twisted in a vicious snarl then as abrupt as it came it disappeared.  
  
Irvine was walking towards her, she couldn't help it but whenever he smiled at her she got a stupid smile on her face that made her look like she was some girl that had never been the center of a boys attention before. Irvine stopped before the table and bowed a courteus bow. "Here my butterfly is your hotdogs, and as for me your humble waitor I will do fine with a toast sandwich" He grimaced in pain after he had said those words. Selphie looked at him worriedly "Don't speak if it hurts Irvine" she said in a very sincere tone that made Irvine shiver in appreciation.She really sees me, not the flirtous sharpshooter  
  
He sat down and handed the petite girl her hordogs while he massaged his jaw.Damn that Squall wannabe was fast, I didn't even see the punch As he was thinking to himself he felt a slender hand patting his "Don't worry handsome whoever he was we'll get him" Irvine couldn't help but laugh soft at her remark "My we're bloodthirsty today darlin" First she looked at him suspecting some sarcasm when she didn't see any she smiled a crazy smile "You bet!" then she bit the innocent hotdog with a vicious bite. With her mouth filled with hotdog she made a perfect mimic of Zell while he was talking with his mouth full, she waved with her hotdog as if it was a weapon and as a reward she spilled kechup and mustard on the table "We'll getf himf anf thenf weff BLOFF himf UF" Seeing her in her mimic of Zell Irvine couldn't help but laughing this time a furious laugh he couldn't stop, Selphie joined in after she had swallowed her mouthfull. They just sat there laughing like maniacs, the students that went past them just smiled a little to themselves or shook their heads. Irvine laughed until the pain in the jaw was to much even then he laughed in interwalls.  
  
They stopped abrupt as a vocie spoke "Excuse me..." The couple looked at the source of the voice.  
  
It was a Seed of asian oriogin but not quite the nose was more hawk like and his hair to curly his face was more heartshaped his the lines of his cheekbone made it diffucult to tell what he was if hadn't been for his dark brown eyes and fluffy dark hair he didn't have a a particular haircut but instead it was a disorder of curly hair. "Yes?" Selphie ansewered with an inquiring tone. The Seed seemed embarassed "Uh there was no seats avialable" before he could finish "Yes?" Irvine said annoyed that this man had come and bothered them. The Seed continued "And I was wondering if I could sit here and eat my lunch?" The answer was "Yes..NO!" Irvine and Selphie looked at each other then Irvine shrugged with his shoulders, Selphie took that as yes from his side. "Look I can go somewhere else, I didn't mean to cause any trouble" The Seed was obviously embarassed by the disagreement of the couple.  
  
Selphie shook her head "No no no it's okay no need to worry just sit down with us" So he did, rather uneasy Selphie could tell. "I'm Selphie and the oaf over there is Irvine" Irvine looked in the roof "Like he didn't know."That rewarded him with a icy stare from Selphie. Before she could say something the Seed began talking "Well nice to meet you I'm Maths*" As he said it there was no recognition in his voice.  
  
Irvine looked at him in in disbelief. "We saved the world buddy!" He smirked to himself as he saw the other seeds eye grow wider. "Really?" He said in amazement. Selphie began to giggle at the innocense of his remark He truly doesn't know that we saved the world.  
  
Irvine sighed "Hey kiddo where have u been for the past year?"  
  
Maths shook his head at something then he spoke "I've been supervising a project on the Moonbase, and dont call me kiddo! I'm actually 21!"  
  
Selphie giggled even more "But you sound like a ten year old you know"  
  
The fluffy seed blushed "I'm acting like a child ain't I" he said sheeplessly. "Yupp you do" Irvine said with a grin.  
  
Maths looked at them both as they were on the verge of laughing and sighed Might as well play along His face took a stern childish look (the look when a 5-10 year old doesn't get what he wants) Then he yelled "WAAAAHH I don't wanna eat my spenach WAAHH MOMMY, DADDY is making me !!"  
  
Irvine and Selphie looked dumbfounded at the older seed who actually looked like he was 16 or less.  
  
There was a complete silence in the cafeteria and the stares were all pointed towards their table.  
  
Maths was still sniveling "Please MOMMY tell DADDY to eat it himselef!" but as he said it his face turned all red, as he knew that everbody was looking at them.  
  
"Aww my little baby is DADDY Irvine mean to you?" After the remark all three began laughing hystericly.  
  
Irvine shook hands with the newcomer "Nice meeting you Maths" between the laughs he answered "Nice meeting you to"  
  
Selphie was just about to speak but was interrupted by the speaker and the voice of the commander was heard.  
  
"Will the following seeds report to the headmasters office, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Maths Sundin, Jessica Andersson, Jack Tenrell, Alonia Wildriver.  
  
All three of them rose and Maths and Irvine grumbled in unison "So much for lunch"  
  
  
  
***  
  
Seifer paced the 15 steps he could take between the walls in the little room in the train towards Dollet. Where the Garden would be. There was something there calling himm a part of his life was in danger.  
  
He had to go over there to protect it, when they had taken seat in the small space in the train Seifer had explained to his only friends thats why he had reacted like that in Balamb.  
  
Raijin took a suspicous look at Seifer "Ya sure this isn't any of those romantic dreams again Seiefer, cause if it is I dont wanna be part of it ya know" That rebuke really hurt Seifer but he was wise enough to see both of Raijins meanings. Yes the insults hurts, and no I'm not about to make the same misstake as last time, forgetting friends hurting them being to blind to see that I', being used The tall ex knight was just about to prhase the words when suddenly Fuijin kicked Raijin on the knee "CLUTS" she sat her forefinger under the bigger mans nose "COMMON SENSE" she was about to kick Raijin again when Seifer stopped her "He has a point, not trusting me as blindly as last time" Seifer smirked "Maybe you have some wits after all Raijin"  
  
Raijin snorted "Just cause I don't talk smart doesn't mean I'm dumb ya know"  
  
Seifer lowered his eybrows in afterthought "Maybe not, then let me explain why I'm doing this"  
  
They both looked at him listening to what he had to say Seifer was touched by adn again it remembered him that he had real friends.  
  
"Well as you know I've been a Knight to a sorceress, no don't talk just let me explain" They held their questions and let him explain what pained him, and why he had reacted as he did.  
  
He explained that when a sorecress choses her knight a certain kind of bond forms between the two.  
  
The Bond enchances the Knights senses making him see in the darkest night hearing the fall of a needle.  
  
Also his strength stamina agility speed refelexes everything is inchanced except for one thing. The bond between the Sorceress and the knight maked the knight very sensitive in his/her feelings or rather to say he becomes oversensitive.  
  
Raijin pondered what Seifer had just said "So what ya saying is that a knight has enchanced feelings to?"  
  
Seifer nodded "As I have always had strong feelings I reacted very irational you could say that I wasn't fit to become a knight, Ultimecia knew this that's why she choose me so she could control me if it had been the other way around that I would have taken control of her."  
  
Fujin waved her head "SQUALL" Seifer gritted his teeth "Yes Squall would be an excellent knight, to one point he has to find a similair sorceress and I can't image Rinoa as uncapable of feelings" After a moment of pondering he added "If he loves then THAT would be another thing, if a knight and a sorceress love each other the feeling of love is so strong that it erases the control balancing them both perfect they act in unison they can from time to time her the other think."  
  
Raijin looked dazed "so ya saying that knight and sorceress should be loving couples?"  
  
"Yes, but now that you understand that I will tell you that the bond never goes away nor the perks, my bond keeps searching for someone to bond with. In a way you could say that to some part I have bonded you to. But still it searches and you learn to listen to it it's tentacles is spreading farther and farther away from me in search of something."  
  
Fujin made swipe with her hand "FOUND" Seifer crossed his arms "Yes it has found something and it says that it is in danger."  
  
Rajin shook his head "No Seifer" Seifer felt betrayed at Rajins words "Don't ya mean SOMEONE? And where will we find her" Seifer breathed out in relief "It comes to me in interwalls I can't always feel the bond, just it's searching but last time I felt it was in Dollet at least in the direction of Dollet."  
  
In that moment Fujin did something she only did in Seifers precence when they were alone.  
  
"So Dollet it will be, and we will search for this person together" Rajin was perplexed but still he spoke "Ya know Fujin when you don't shout ya're really cute ya know, but your right no matter how long it takes we'll find yer other part Seifer and let's hope she love ya too" Astonished Seifer answered "what makes you think that I love this person?" This time Raijin had a smirk in his face "Obvious ya know, or ya shouldn't feel that something was threating yer lifa ya know"  
  
Fujin nodded "Yes he is right, we will be at your side Seifer no matter what this time"  
  
Seifer turned around so they couldn't see that he was on the verge of tears "Thanks guys"  
  
And as they passed another train from Dollet they passed they met and they parted with Quistis.  
  
*Maths is Pronounced Mats 


	7. The Colour of red

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Squaresoft nor the concept.  
  
Authors Note: again I've made a huge break between the chapters and for that I apologize. I'll try not to slip this time and I like to thank ice dagger for giving me the spark to continue.  
  
  
  
A red colour  
  
Zell felt utterly sad, walking around in his dorm searching for clothes and other things that could be good to have on a tramping trip. He looked around and everywhere he turned he could se memories of Sophie what he had done with her. A pillow red to the colour was one of his fondest memories, she had given that pillow to him on his birthday when no one else had remembered his birthday. That day they had just been lying down on the pillow and talked for hours. That day was perfect that was the day when they had become a couple. Zell smiled sad smile, and stuffed the pillow in his backpack. The sofa in the corner had been their favourite spot to make out in. Zell could almost taste her lips just thinking of it. Soft and moist. Man I'm I a dork but he felt that was the right thing to do just to push her away, now he wasn't good to anyone. Today his hair was in a mess, not the ordinary spiky haircut he usually wore, nor did he have his baggy shorts on him. Instead he had a couple of worn out jeans and a white T-shirt. He looked like a bum, but actually he didn't care. He sighed and started pacing around again, looking over the dorm one last time before he left for the train station. He took a deep breath and said god bye to his home and departed. As he walked in the garden towards the exit he marvelled at his home looking at all the people he felt kind of sad leaving it all, but he knew that he couldn't go on like this, he had lost his discipline he needed to find out what ailed him. I need to find out what's missing me fast, so that I can return and set things right again As he walked down the corridor he bumped in to someone, he raised his head and his expression went from depressed to grave like depressed. Before him stood a little fragile creature 5'4 or so with brown hair in a pigtail with her fist balled up on her sides. "Zell Dincht you're not taking another step until you have told me what this is about" She had a dangerously low tone, and her eyebrows were lowered and her eyes were red of tears. "Sorry Sophie right now I can't deal with anyone, can't think straight" he shook his head and turned his head to the side so that she wouldn't see his eyes, they were full of tears. "But I'm truly sorry if I hurt you but I thought it was for the best" Two slender palms folded around his cheeks and to green eyes stared right into his. "You dummy you can't make me run from you, but if you really have to go then please come back" Her voice was soft and very sincere. Zell smiled he didn't feel so sad that he had felt jus moments ago he grabbed her wrists gently and set them down, then he gave her a kiss. For a few brief moments his inner turmoil subsided and he felt at ease. He could have stayed that way forever but Sophie withdrew and held his hand. In his palm he felt soft and smooth fabric, when he looked down he saw that she had given him a bandana, red to the colour. "My father used to wear this in the Galbadian war when Eshtar and Galbadia was at war, you know when Laguna was active in the war" She swallowed before she could continue "He too was an martial artist, and he would never leave home without it" Zell tried to speak "Soph" A little finger came up against his lips "Please Zell let me finish" So he kept his mouth shut and listened. "He never came back from the war." It was obvious to Zell that this was a very emotional thing to talk about. Sophie was near tears so he held her and finished her sentence "Hey I'll be proud to wear it and I'll never lose it, this way I'll always remember you and what I left behind. "Trust me I will return to you never doubt that" His love was sobbing she lifted her face to look at him "Please hurry back Zell, I don't want to lose you like my father" He smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss "Don't worry I will be back, I haven't resigned from Garden I'm just taking my vacation" She smiled faintly and stepped away from him "Go now I don't want you o see my cry" Zell looked at his pigtailed library girl and tried to absorb as much as possible from the girl that stood in front of him. He absorbed the way she looked the way she was standing the way she moved, the way she would frown with her left eyebrow when she was upset, the way she smiled, the way she talked. Zell tried to absorb everything and put in a place in his mind that would never forget her. He caressed her cheek while he was passing her and started walking for the exit. He tried to smile at his memories of her and happy moments that they had spent together. Looking down on his feet and kept walking forward, he didn't look up once the memories were too painful and he cherished this place too much to look at it. He made his way to the train station and bought a ticket that would take him to Winhill. I don't know where to go but that place seems as good as any other While he stood there his train arrived a bit late but to him it didn't matter. I got a whole year a minute or two doesn't matter Zell could clearly hear the speakers announce that all the passengers that would get should please do so now and the passengers for Winhill and Timber should get on now. A short moment afterwards it became really crowded while people from the station was trying to get on and the people from the train tried to get off, to Zell it didn't matter he wasn't in a rush. So he waited for the crowd to disperse, he looked at the people that got on and of the train and wondered at the many different people that the world could offer. Suddenly he saw a very familiar grey coat and a woman with an eye patch that was dressed in blue and a pair of black pants. Whoa Seifer and Fujin, wonder what they're doing here Raijin can't be far away He shrugged on his shoulders and got on the train. They aren't my problem, let somebody else take care of it With that thought he got on the train and started looking for his compartment. As he searched through the train he got to a wagon that might hold his compartment he saw a brown muscular man in front of him. The other man scratched his head and looked like was in a dilemma. Zell sighed and decided that he better try to convince Raijin that he should talk to Seifer to nothing stupid He probably wont listen but anyway I've tried So he snuck up on Raijin and dragged him along the wagon.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Dollet train station" At the speakers' voice Seifer rose from his couch in the small compartment in the train, as he rose his two friends rose. They had been quite for most of the trip pondering and just because there were nothing to say. Raijin scratched his head and slumped a bit he was starving he hadn't eaten since that last meal they had had in Balamb. Seifer started walking towards the exit and Fujin followed. Raijin stood there for a while and wondered if he shouldn't eat something. He got quite scared when a hard hand dragged him along the wagon, Raijin he turned around and was just about to complain about Fujins rudeness. Instead he choked on his words. Standing behind was a completely different Zell, Raijin could barley recognized him. Before him stood a blonde man with a tattoo on his face with long strands of hair cascading down his shoulders and bandana, red to the colour, held up the hair on his forehead. Instead of his usual outfit he whore a pair of jeans and a tight white T- shirt, Raijin could see that although he was muscular Zell could easily match his strength if not surpass it. Raijin could see sadness in the other mans eyes, and barley controlled anger. "Hi Zell nice to meet ya" at first the martial artist didn't respond then he sighed and looked at the taller man "Yeah nice to meet you to Raijin" then he got a stern look on his face "Don't cause any problems ok, it will only lead to more sorrow you know" The brown man put up his hands defensively "Hey ya know where only here to find Quistis then we're outta here ya know, we won't cause any problems" Zell tilted his head a bit and frowned very much like Squall. "And that isn't to cause problems?" Raijin slumped a bit, always they were misunderstood when one were trying to do good people seemed to think the worst. "Hey look Seifer knows she's in trouble ok? We're here to help here, save her from any dangers ya know?" The tall man got a pleading look on his face, like wanted to force the shorter man to understand. The facial expression of the shorter man changed "Well if you say so and you really seem to mean it, so I won't stop you I won't even report it" They were interrupted by a harsh voice "As if you could stop me chickenwuss" They turned around and saw Seifer standing before them flanked by a vicious Fujin. Zell could only shake his head "Yeah that's probably right Seifer" the usually cheerful martial artist slumped his head and started walking away from him. Seifer had not expected Zell to back down from the verbal challenge, and got a bit confused. "Hey Chickenwuss don't even want to know what I'm up to?" Zell turned around and looked a little bit annoyed "I really don't care Seifer as long as you leave me out of it ok?" Seifer frowned a bit this wasn't the Zell that he used to know, the Zell he used to know was cheerful and very considerate about his surroundings. And he was very nosy especially when Seifer was involved but now Zells eye was clouded and he seemed very sad and confused. Something was very wrong with him. "Since when did I get considerate?" He thought about and then pointed his attention towards Zell "Are you okay Zell? You don't seem to feel so good" In response he got a faint smile and the tattooed man verbalised his thoughts "Since when did you become considerate Seifer?" Seifer didn't know if it was for the better but he told the other man as it was how much he had changed. "I've changed Zell a whole lot, since the sorceress affair I've matured and changed in many ways" He got sad when he thought about Garden and how badly he wanted another chance. The martial artist crossed his arms and responded "We have all changed Seifer some for the better some for the worse." Take me for example, I've changed a whole lot Seifer I don't enjoy eating hotdogs as I used to and I've become broody, I can't even reminisce something of the old Zell I don't even know if Garden is the right place for me" Seifer nodded in acknowledgement . He understood what the other man was going through he had been there not knowing what do where he belong no goals. All I can do now is give him support he must find his own way like I did, like I'm doing Seifer smiled at the sad man and patted him on the shoulder "Hey let me know when you found what you're looking for and then maybe we can take up the old feud" with those words he held out his hand and smiled. At first Zell seemed at bit startled but then he grinned. He understood that Seifer knew the confusion he felt and that he had to come to terms with his inner demons before he could go on. But most importantly Seifer had offered him a truce and maybe friendship, that was something that he had least expected from him. So he took Seifers hand and shook it. "Yeah I'll let you know when I find what I'm looking for" Zell looked at the other man suspiciously "Hey Seifer what ARE you doing here anyway?" Seifer look darkened Zell couldn't tell if he got mad at him or something else "chill man, maybe I can help you?" Seifer looked at Zell and saw that he really meant it he was good at reading people. "Maybe you can Zell maybe you can" He took a deep breath before he continued and then he looked the other man deep in the eyes challenging him to insult him when he said "Do you know where Quistis is, I need to know where I can find her" The other man looked at him first dumbstruck then he grinned, Seifer could se mirth in his face. "I knew you had a soft spot for her all the teasing was just a wall not to let her know your inner feelings" Seifer jaw dropped. Obviously he wasn't the only one that was good at reading people. The usually spiky young was right he realized, he had always had some what of a crush on his instructor but he had said some very bad things about her just not to let her know. Under that period of time he couldn't admit that he was in love with his teacher. Seifer felt ashamed when he remember that time when they had gone to Dollet on their exam, he had said that she was fit to be an instructor that must have really hurt her. He slumped with his and shoulders and felt very small. Seifer cleared his throat and looked around and he saw Fujin and Raijin was looking at him with some pity some understanding but most of all love, love between friends. "Hey know it's not the reason why I'm seeking her, I need to know because she might be danger" Zell got a funny look on his face "So Seifer is going to be her knight in shining armour" Zell could not know how close he was to the truth. Seifer blushed a bit "Yeah something like that" He managed to respond "So?" Zell seemed a bit confused scratching his head "So.. what?" Seifer slapped his forehead with a open palm in disgust "So where is she do you know where she is?" The other man seemed a bit taken and suddenly the sorrow in his eyes were there again. "She isn't at Garden she has resigned from Seed I don't know where she went" Seifer face turned pale then red with anger, not directed towards Zelll but to himself "We should have been here earlier" then he went on with a lot of "should" "done" until he was ready to explode. Fujin and Raijin just looked at him at loss what to do, Zell looked at them and shook his head took two steps and slapped Seifer hard over the face, when Seifer turned his enraged look towards Zell he looked ready to kill him. Fujin and Raijin was ready to him down. Zell felt butterflies in his stomach when he met Seifer look but still something had to be done. "Hey hey hey listen to me!!" He screamed, Seifer stopped right in his tracks "It doesn't help to get hysterical" The words seemed to get to Seifers mind and blade wielder calmed down, a bit. "I have no clue to where she is now she could be around half the globe of what I know" Zell took a very familiar pose although it wasn't his it was Squalls broody antisocial pose. It almost made Seifer laugh it didn't suit Zell on bit. "What I know Quistis resigned yesterday so she couldn't have gotten far. And cheapest way of getting out of here is by train, so I would suggest that go the train station office and see if they have some information" Seifer just stared at the other man in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Zell just said, under that façade of innocence there was a tacticians wit and leader. He looked at his POSSE and they looked back informing that they were ready to go whenever he was ready to, and he was ready to go. Every minute was important they were behind so if they would have a chance of catching up they had to go now. Seifer really wanted to help Zell but there was no time all he could was say thanks and say some soothing words. He his whole composure said that he was thankful when he turned around to face Zell "Thanks Zell I really appreciate the information, and as much as I like to stay with you and help you find yourself I can't, but you'll manage believe me men like us always do" Seifer gave him his best smile and ran off the train as fast as he could with his friends right behind him. He left a smiling and much more eased Zell, in wagon with a compartment red to the colour. 


	8. chapter 7and a half dating

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Squaresoft nor their concept but I wish I did :þ  
  
Authors note: In my last chapter I hadn't written in a while so it became very messy to read. For that I apologize but I think that I will try to release at least one chapter a week as I'm in school now there is nothing to do in the breaks, I will also try to keep the chapters between 2500-3000 words no less no more. (I said I'd try) HEY this is more like a bonus chapter as I want to publish it before the weekend so you get the other half plus the next chapter next week hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Dating and preparations  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis tried to find her panties she had looked after them for nearly an hour where are they It was her favorite panties, they where made of the smoothest silk satin and she had paid a fortune for them so she had no intention of leaving them behind.  
  
She was utterly frustrated when she finally found them hiding in the tumbler.  
  
"There you are" She picked them up, ironed them and put them on, it had fantastic feeling putting them on just after they had been ironed. The stress began to subside and instead it was changed to ominous anticipation.  
  
The blond woman giggled a bit, she hadn't been so happy since, since. When she came to think of she had never been really happy. Sure she had been glad when she had been with her friends she had have fun with them but she had never been happy for real.  
  
So lonely, I've been so lonely at last someone to share my loneliness with Quistis looked herself in the mirror and smiled, the mirror was still misty from the shower she had just taken so it was hard to see any details.  
  
But after a couple of minutes of brushing her hair, and still smiling she saw a beautiful face, it looked so much younger than face that used to have lessons in Garden and always hid her loneliness and her despair after to have someone to love.  
  
She could see fine lines tracing her down her cheeks and she could not see a trace of wrinkles under her eyes nor any discolorations from restless nights of worrying that use to be there when she was at Garden. Although her face wasn't heart shaped it was still delicate and seemed very fragile but radiated glamour.  
  
Wonder if I should wear lenses or if I should stick with glasses She thought as she looked at her sapphire blue eyes they where like the bluest velvet sky any man had seen. She brooded some over the matter and then decided that it would look better not to have the glasses on.  
  
She still felt kind of lonely though, she hadn't said goodbye to any of them, the touch of sadness disappeared when she thought about the truth. They wouldn't even have cared. I can manage without them her lips became a horizontal line tightly shut, but she felt bad not having said goodbye to Selphie, the brunet with her lack of patience and never ending energy had been her best friend. She stopped with the make up for a while "I'm sorry Selph it was either me or that witch and Squall choose her over me, it has to be this way"  
  
Normally that way of thinking would have set her down made her feel sad or other but this evening even Squall and his she bitch couldn't change that NO, because tonight she had a date.  
  
A date with a man that looked almost like Squall but he had better manner he had treated her like she had really meant something and that was really something. She frowned and tried not to get upset but it was no use she always got upset whenever she thought of Garden.  
  
They always took me for granted She tugged a tangle harder than it had to be tugged some hair fell and her eyes started filling with tears, but she welcomed the pain. Never a word of appreciation, never a smile Quistis understood where this was leading to and she refused to let Garden win over her again she had left and that was that, she never ever wanted to have something to do with Garden ever again.  
  
I have had my shares of those thoughts She told herself that from now on there would be no more brooding no more depressed thoughts. She stopped and looked at herself and tried to convince the girl in the mirror that she would never have those brooding like moments again.  
  
When she looked closer she a very sensitive and frail girl that hadn't seen her twentieth birthday. The girl bore a resemblance of a maid that had yet to see the harsh world and it's terms. Quistis cried for that girl that had hid under the instructor façade.  
  
She put her hands to her face and started crying more of relief than real sorrow. She had missed out on so much never going to parties never being the friend you could talk to when one thought that the teacher was a jerk. I was the teacher It struck her know, she had missed out on the best part in her short life.  
  
Never a boy friend no real close friends instead she had had a fanclub called the Trepies. She stopped crying sorrow subsided and replaced by anger, clenching her fist she hit the palm with on her left hand with her right. "I will take what I've lost starting with this first date."  
  
A determination that was rarely seen could be seen in her face. Quistis calmed herself down and pondered what she had just decided, and the more she thought about it the more she liked it. No more would she think about what had happened in the past she would start from scratch.  
  
She smiled, and smile lit up the room for anyone that would have seen it. Yes I'll start from scratch, beginning my life from now she made up her mind.  
  
She wouldn't look back. Her past had never existed nor her friends nor her way of thinking and behaving she would become a whole new person even her name she thought was about to never exist. But the smile faded when the complication of the whole plan began to unravel.  
  
To do all that she had planned she would have to indoctrinate herself from thinking as she did reacting and smiling forgetting her past, she bit her lip insecure and unsure about the whole event. It would be really hard to forget that and when she pondered some more she came to the conclusion that changing her name and indoctrinate herself to a whole new personality would take a lot of money and time not to speak of dedication.  
  
She looked around her compartment. It was a comfortable little place with a hall where you could hang your clothes and take of your shoes. Next to the hall was the bathroom, which she was most proud of, it was really big and it had a shower AND a bathtub in but what she was most appreciative of was the man-sized mirror. She could look into it for hours they never had anything like this in Garden. Next the Bathroom came the living room, which wasn't big but big enough. She hadn't had the time furnish it but there was a three-piece-suit in the room to begin with. And she had a TV on a small little desk. Of course the apartment had a living room and a sleeping room, but they did not offer much. The sleeping room had a bed and some furniture and kitchen had what a kitchen needed. Sighing and recollecting her mind this was all she could afford for now is she were to forget her life.  
  
She needed a really large fund, which she had considering she hadn't spent much in her time in SEED there was never time for shopping or pleasures. And the fact that she had worked as Instructor was really good because they made twice the money ordinary SEEDs did.  
  
So mesmerized was she of her plan that she got a pen and paper and started writing down what needed to be done I have the funds I have the will, it's only a matter of where to start She looked up and grinned she had it she would start of with getting rid of her personality. She wanted be like any other teenager girl would be party like good looking and carefree. The blonde smiled as she thought Check on good looking Quistis knew what she did to the male gender, men did stare at her like morons, giggling to herself she concluded that the best way of forgetting and getting a new personality was to hypnotize and a lot therapy. The name was simple it was only a matter of money.  
  
She could see it know sweet teenage. "O yes baby here I came and you good looking guys better watch out. Now to come up with a name, how can anyone name a girl to Quistis."  
  
The blonde girl had completely forgotten the time as she was thinking of how to forget painful memories and get away from it all. So entranced was she by the thoughts and the planning that she forgot that she had agreed on a date with a man named Gary Striker. 


End file.
